


You, Finally

by geeky_vamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_vamp/pseuds/geeky_vamp
Summary: Finding your soulmate was all most people wanted in life, but having two soulmates to find? That made it damn near impossible. They had been searching for her for years, she had unintentionally been hunting them for the past 2.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

After being radio silent since you’d touched down, somewhere in the back waters of Europe on another intel retrieval mission, seeing Pepper’s name immediately light up your phone was not good news. A frantic and somewhat angry voicemail finally clued you in to what was happening.

Was Tony incapable of _not_ seeking out danger? You’d only been away from the compound for what, _3 days_? And Tony had somehow managed to yet again find himself in the middle of an alien invasion of New York?

You had never packed up a mission and readied the Quinjet that fast in your life.

As soon as autopilot could be engaged, it didn’t take much time to find footage of what had happened. Why did it always have to be massive spaceships and Tony smack bang in the middle of it all?

_-X-_

_‘You have an incoming call from Colonel Rhodes, Agent Ashmore’_

Oh, thank god. “Thanks FRIDAY, patch him through!” If anyone knew why no one could reach Tony, it would be Rhodey.

“I go on a mission and leave you guys unsupervised for 3 days and this is what happens! Please tell me what is going on? Pepper called me in a panic, all the news channels are reporting Tony missing and all FRIDAY can tell me is that he is ‘out of range’. What the hell does that even mean Rhodey?”  
You can’t stop the words from tumbling out your mouth as you pace the jet, nerves and anxiety getting the better of you.

“Woah Sam calm down, admittedly this is a little different than Tony’s usual trouble…”

“A little different… There was a spaceship in the middle of Manhattan AGAIN!”

“Okay so a lot different. Will you please sit and let me explain? I can hear you pacing.”

“Fine, please tell me what is going on?”

And boy, did he have a whole lot of information for you to take in.

“So, let me get this straight.” You take a breath to calm yourself before letting it all out.

“Thanos went after Thor, Heimdall sent Bruce across the galaxy to warn us he is on his way, Tony gets dragged into this by a _sorcerer_ named Strange who protects earth because of the infinity stones you guys have run into, they try and fight the bad guys and somehow end up on a spaceship flying away from earth and we have no idea where they are going!? Did I miss anything?”

“…A couple things, yeah.” you can hear Rhodey nervously shuffling through the com link. “It wasn’t just Tony and this Strange guy on the ship, Peter might have been on board…”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN PETER _MIGHT HAVE_ …?”

“Tony tried to send him back, but you know what the kid is like. I’m sure they are fine, Sam. The other thing is that Tony had Bruce contact Steve…”

“What? How? Are you fucking kidding me! As if I don’t have enough trouble to deal with as is.” After the whole accords/infighting mess, the UN had decided that it would be best for the Avengers to have a ‘UN Liaison’, someone inhouse to keep tabs on what was going on and to look for any leads on the members of the team who had gone ‘rogue’ after Siberia.

“If it makes you feel any better, General Ross already knows they are here.” Well that was one less awkward call for you to make once you touched down. “We’ll be gone by the time you get here, Sam. I need you to stay at the compound and keep trying to get in touch with Tony. See if you can figure it out, if anyone can, it’s you.”

“Rhodes, just tell me where you're going and I’ll redirect the jet.”

“No, we are walking into the sort of fight you aren’t equipped for. Please stay back, one member of the team needs to stay in control. Okay?”

“Okay.” You knew he was right, someone needed to keep tabs on what was going on. And you could only imagine what Pepper and May were going through. “Just keep me updated, please?”

_-X-_

After what felt like hours of trying to locate Tony with every available piece of Stark tech and hacking _many_ satellites, after trying to calm Pepper down from hysterics and convince her that her soulmate _was not lost_ somewhere in space, after letting May know what was happening and reassuring her you would find Peter; you were no closer to knowing what was happening elsewhere.

_‘Agent Ashmore, I have an update from Colonel Rhodes’_

“Go ahead FRIDAY!” Finally some news, please be good!

_‘Thanos and his army have been stopped, the infinity stones are currently under observation by Princess Shuri, all members of the team in Wakanda are alive and will be leaving to return to base shortly’_

Holy crap they’d done it, they’d actually stopped the strongest and most long-standing threat to earth. From what you’d read, Thanos had been pulling strings since Loki’s attack on New York. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY. If they don’t already know, can you please inform the UN of this update?”

_‘Of course, Agent’_

“Any news on Tony’s’ team? Any communication or news at all?”

_‘Nothing yet. I will keep scanning all available resources and let you know the minute I find something.’_

_-X-_

As always, FRIDAY alerted you to the Quinjet entering the compounds airspace. Pointless information really, as you’d been sat in the same spot for over an hour waiting for it to touch down outside.

It had taken nearly 2 years, but you had finally found the rogue avengers and one ex-assassin the UN had sent you on the hunt for. Sure, the circumstances were not what you had been expecting, but it was better than another Leipzig-Halle incident. The last thing the UN wanted was more infighting.

They would have known the taskforce would be hunting for them, right? They had a literal spy on their team. But how would they react to you being at the compound, watching their every move, enforcing the very rules they had defied?

As if on cue, the Quinjet appeared over the hangar ready to touchdown.

Time to lay down the law.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made...sort of & what happened in Wakanda is revealed.

As soon as the jet touched down Rhodey was walking down the ramp, scraped and bruised but alive.

“Are you okay?” Your focus solely on him, even though you can see others making their way off the jet. “Was anyone injured? Is everyone in Wakanda okay?” Your mind going a mile a minute over not knowing all the facts.

“Hey, I’m okay. Few minor injuries, but nothing that can’t be fixed.” You can see Rhodey watching you, his eyes shifting between you and the team now awkwardly standing behind him.

“They’ve suffered losses, some of the Dora fell as well. There will be a lot of clean up, but I am sure you can contact T’challa soon and he will fill you in. He was asking how you’re holding up, especially with this lot back in the picture.” His head turning and drawing your attention behind him.

Ah yes, _them._

Everyone looks worse for wear, Vision looking the worst of the team. Your glad to see Thor after knowing he went up against Thanos, but I’m sure that scar wasn’t there the last time I saw him?

And when did Natasha go blonde? You hadn’t even considered she would dye her hair whilst on the run. And Steve, well that was certainly an _interesting_ look. He looked almost unrecognisable to the clean-cut man you had seen in Tony’s footage of Siberia. How had you not factored that into the search?

“I’m glad everything worked out okay. Let’s move this to the conference room, I need to know what happened out there and…” Your eyes continuing to look everyone over; Bruce deep in conversation with Thor off to one side whilst the other rogues talked amongst themselves from their place by the ramp. “… the _conversation_ I need to have with this lot is better placed somewhere more private, don’t you think?” Various techs were milling around to check over the jet, just like they had with yours earlier in the day.

“Yeah, that is probably a good idea.” You knew Rhodey trusted everyone that worked in the compound, but this conversation could possibly get loud and bring up information that others do not need to know. “You go ahead, I’ll bring everyone with me in a minute.”

_-X-_

Steve watched Rhodey walk over and start talking with someone, it was clear that he was filling her in on what had happened and easing her mind; he could sense her anxiety from across the hangar.

“Nat, any clue on who that is talking with Rhodey? Someone we need to be worried about; you think?” Steve turned to catch Natasha’s eye before drawing his focus back across the room. They had been away a long time, for all he knew she could be a new staff member that Tony had brought on.

“She doesn’t look like a threat.” Nat’s eyes swept over her, taking in her curvy build and similar height. “I do remember seeing her in Berlin, so she could be an issue.”

“True…” Steve nodded his agreement. “…but you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving.” Nat knew better than most how to blend in, much of her spy career had depended on it.

“For all we know, Ross could have sent her here the second he knew we were back.” Sam pitched in.

Again, also true. But there is just something that told Steve she was not a threat, not even close to anything they had encountered in the last few days.

“I say we give her the benefit of the doubt.” Three sets of eyes turned to look at Bucky, not quite believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. “Come on Steve, you said it yourself. I need to trust my gut, and it’s telling me she is a good person.”

Steve looked over to see her striding out of the hanger, Rhodey watching her go before turning and walking over to join them.

“Look, I’m glad we all made it back in one piece and I know we all regret what happened in Germany…” Steve could feel the glare directed at him and those stood around him. “The UN hasn’t forgotten what happened, especially with regards to the accords. Bruce and Thor, you guys aren’t in anywhere near as much trouble as you were both off world and didn’t even know what was happening. So, we all need to discuss what’s happened and how we go forward. The UN is not just going to let you leave and go back to fighting on your own. Can we just head in and figure this out like adults?”

Everyone could hear the underlying command in the question and dutifully followed into the main building.

_-X-_

You had rehearsed this talk over and over in your head, different variations depending on who was present and how you had gotten to this point. But now with everyone making their way towards you, your mind pulled a blank. Hopefully, whatever comes out of your mouth is somewhat intelligible and reprimanding.

“FRIDAY, once everyone is here can you restrict access to this floor? I don’t want anyone walking in on this talk, or anyone storming out for that matter”

_‘Of course, no one on site will interrupt. Would you like me recording this talk in case you need it for future reference?’_

“Thank you but no. I’ll give my full report once I know all the facts, update all the necessary files later.” The last thing you need is Secretary Ross or any members of the UN panel finding out that Tony had a way of getting in contact with Steve this whole time, you had managed to restore their confidence in the reduced team quite a bit and there is no way in hell your hard work is being undone by a wayward comment. 

As if summonsed by your thoughts, the lift opened and everyone made their way over to you under Rhodeys’ watchful gaze. 

_‘Understood Agent. Let me know if you need any more assistance’_

“Yeah, thanks FRIDAY, I’ll shout if I need you” You dismiss the AI as you watch everyone start to sit around the conference table, Rhodey coming and taking his spot next to you at the head of the table.

Bruce, Thor, Vision and Wanda sat to your left, whilst Nat, Sam, Steve and James on your right.

“So, you’re an agent?” You knew the question was coming, Nat’s gaze had been fixed on you since she had sat down. “With the UN I assume.”

“Yep, Agent Samantha Ashmore. Currently working _with_ the UN, but I assume you already knew that.” From your vantage point you could see everyone, see the gears turning in most of their heads trying to place your name, thinking if they had worked with you before, and in the assassin’s minds you are sure their trying to see if you had been a possible target.

“Well, that’s not going to get confusing at all…” Sam mumbled.

“I’ll happily give you a run down of my CV later…” you couldn’t help but sass as Rhodey suppressed a chuckle next to you, it wasn’t often a group of people like this were out of the loop. “But right now, I’d rather learn what happened in Wakanda and how you managed to stop Thanos and his army from getting their hands on all the stones.”

At the mention of Thanos almost everyone at the table unconsciously reacted; Thor’s right hand reaching towards his new hammer, Bruce shrank back in his seat, Vision moved closer to Wanda as she grabbed his hand in hers, Nat’s eyes darted around everyone as if making sure they were okay, Sam shifted in his seat trying not to seem uncomfortable & Steve’s hands that had been resting on the table suddenly clenched so tight the leather of his gloves creaked.

The only person who didn’t really react was James. His gaze was fixed squarely on you, but a suspiciously new Vibranium hand reached up and clasped Steve’s shoulder.

Huh, you need to speak with T’Challa. Shuri immediately after. 

“Agent Sama…”

“No Lady Samantha, this time Thor?” Several sets of inquisitive eyes looked between the two of you, but you kept your eyes locked on Thor. “New Mexico, the Destroyer incident?” As soon as the words left your mouth you could see recognition on his face.

“Ah Lady Sam! You have changed since we last met, I am glad you are well.” His posture relaxed with the segue of topic. 

“I’m glad to see you too, but you were saying about…”

“Yes, Thanos and his outriders. After entering into battle with my new friends Groot and Rabbit…”

“Sorry, what?”

“I’ll explain later” Rhodey piped up, giving your arm a reassuring squeeze.

“…and fighting along with many mighty warriors, I sensed a portal opening and knew it had to be him. So, I came to do what I vowed I would when he attacked us after fleeing Asgard.” At the mention of Asgard deep pain rushed across Thor’s face, your heart aching over whatever had happened.

“I aimed for his head and I killed him.”

“Excuse you, what?” That could not be right, did he just say kill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! I'm sure I re-wrote this about 4 times before it felt right, especially my first attempt at writing from 2 perspectives. 
> 
> Also I couldn't miss the opportunity for Thor to redeem himself and do what he should of done to begin with! 
> 
> The next chapter wont at long in waiting, its already underway. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been siting on my laptop for a couple weeks and I've finally gotten the courage to post it! 
> 
> How this differs from the canon end of infinity war will be explained in the next chapter, I just couldn't help get this idea out of my head and making it come alive. 
> 
> Trying to get the timings for everything happening at the beginning of infinity war was difficult but I think I finally cracked it thanks to this site; https://decider.com/2018/08/14/marvel-avengers-infinity-war-timeline/
> 
> please let me know what you think, comments are always welcome!


End file.
